The present invention relates generally to an inexpensive and easy to manufacture ornament for a vehicle antenna, and particularly to an antenna ornament that accurately depicts a specific model of aircraft, having flight characteristics to provide level, stable flight, while the vehicle is both in motion, and at rest.